Strength From Observing
by Criminal-Feferi
Summary: A small Ancestor, mostly Disciple, story I wrote as I was listening to Olive Scribe.


The Disciple never really had any friends before she meet the Signless. She always spent her time with her lusus, doing multiple things. As she grew older, she knew that she would have to get a matesprit and a kismesis for the imperial drones. She didn't want to though, and because she knew that no one would be her matesprit and kismesis, she decided to learn the weakness of the imperial drones.

The Disciple, who was going by another name at this time, did some observing and researching on the imperial drones, and she finds out that their weakness is their head, which can be heard to reach for some.

As the day that the imperial drones will visit her, the Disciple creates a pair of claws for her to use. She waits in a well hidden spot, and after a couple days, the imperial drones visit. Now, she can't strike right away, that would be too dangerous. She waits, patently in her hiding spot as the drones search for her. The moment comes soon though, and that's when she strikes.

When the heads where clawed off, the imperial drones slam into the ground, and the Disciple runs from her hive. She couldn't stay there anymore, because other drones will find out what happened, and they will look for her. She ran for so long that she passed out from the lack of food and water.

The next thing the Disciple knew was voices that were nearby. One sounded like a male, and the other sounded like a female. When she opened her eyes, she saw two adult trolls, one female and one male. The female was wearing a dress, and the Disciple guessed that her blood was jade by the secondary color on her dress. The male was wearing a grey, somewhat torn, cloak over his body, which prevented the Disciple from seeing what color his blood could be.

They continue to talk, not noticing that the Disciple woke up. She gets up, realizing how thirsty and hungry she is. The jade blood looks over and tells her to rest, and that she will get some water and food soon. There tone she used was that of a mother, and The Disciple didn't argue with her. She lied down again, but she watched the male get some food for her. This is when she realized that she was actually in a cave.

After the Signless and the Dolorosa help her, the Disciple decided to go with them. She learned about the Signless's mutation, and since she already defied Her Imperial Condescension, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea that she went with them.

Soon, they came across the Psionic, and he joins them on their small journey. They travel around, the Signless preaching of new ways. The Disciple observed closely, and since she was traveling with him, it was understandable that she would be at every single one of his preachings.

As the days become seasons, The Disciple began to feel flushed for the Signless, and soon became his most dedicated follower. Seasons passed, and the Signless soon returned the feelings she has for him. As we all know, their love transcended beyond the quadrants. Sadly though, it didn't last forever.

The days came when the highbloods noticed the movement that the Signless is creating, but there was mixed feelings about it. Some of the highbloods in the lower castes (teal, cerulean) didn't have a problem with it, but it was the purple caste and the seadwellers don't didn't like it at all. They sent out some of their forces to capture the Signless, but thanks to some of his hidden followers in the highblood castes, The Disciple, the Signless, The Dolorosa and The Psionic all went into hiding.

Painfully though, Her Imperial Condescension was able to root out a few of the highblood followers, and they told her everything she needed to know. With her new knowledge, the Condesce sent out her forces to kill as many of the Signless's followers as they can.

The Disciple out one day, getting food and to observe The Condesce's forces when she found them slaughtering lowbloods who were the Signless's followers. She returned back to the Signless, The Dolorosa and The Psionic to tell them the bad news. After much discussion, The Signless decided to give himself up to the highbloods, despite what The Dolorosa and The Psionic were telling him.

In the end, the four of them gave themselves up to the highbloods. Many of his surviving followers, both low and highbloods, came to watch his execution. Many shed tears that day, and even to this day, the survive highblood followers, that saw his death, mourn for the lost, but are still searching for any sign of the next mutant child that would change Alternia.


End file.
